miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Marinette Dupain-Cheng/@comment-37040473-20180928155739
Nienawidzę Marinette i Biedronki, obie są takie same i denerwujące na swój sposób: 1.Jest psychiczna w obu wersjach: Jako Marinette przy Adrienie nie umie się opanować i zachowuje się jak pięciolatka. Nie pójdzie z nim nawet pogadać i wyje w ramionach Alyi. Potem jakaś dziewczyna może wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść np. Chloe albo Lila i wtedy Mari staje się agresywna jakby jej ktoś matkę zabił. Jest postawa jest po prostu niedorzeczna. Wydaje jej się, że Adrien specjalnie jest dla niej wyłożony na srebrnej tacy i tylko czeka w nieskończoność aż ona go zechce. Jako biedronka jest egoistyczna i zakochana w sobie. Pewnie niedługo będzie się chwalić, że skorzystała z toalety albo samodzielnie mrugnęła. Masakra! Wystarczy, że kiwnie palcem i już od razu wszyscy ją podziwiają, a ona popisuje się jakby uratowała świat przed zagładą. Jest niezwykle chamska dla czarnego kota, ona musi grać pierwsze skrzypce i ciągle wykorzystywała jego uczucia, aby wszystko za nią odwalał, a i tak biedrona zbierze wszystkie oklaski, a na kota nawet nikt nie spojrzy. 2. Zaczyna zgrywać idiotkę jak coś nie pójdzie po jej myśli: Tak jak już wspomniałam biedra wykorzystywała kota dla własnej wygody i wodcinku "Mrożownik" kiedy kompletnie go olała zdenerwował się na nią i na chwilę przestał być w niej zakochany. Niby odcinek tłumaczy to w ten sposób, że inteligenta Mari dopiero się zorientowała, że chłopak ją kocha i zaczęła go szanować, jednak tak nie jest, bo w późniejszych odcinkach nadal traktuje go tak, jakby lekcja wyciągnięta z tego odcinka została wywalona do kosza. Jak na mój gust słodziła mu tylko po to, aby uwierzył, że ma jeszcze u niej jakieś szanse i go szanuje i bla, bla, bla, żeby koteł jej wybaczył i dalej ślepo zakochany wykonywał jej rozkazy. 3. Obraża czarnego kota nawet w normalnej formie. Na początku myślałam, że kwami mają jakiś wpływ na zachowanie bohaterów, jednak jak do tej pory wszyscy bohaterowie zachowują się tak jak w prawdziwym życiu, po za Adrienem, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznałam, że chłopak czuje się w masce bardziej pewny siebie i dlatego nie boi się być sobą. Jako normalny człowiek stara się być idealnym, tak jak wychował go ojciec. Ma on po prostu podwójną toższamość. U Marinette jest inaczej. Myślałam, ze jako biedronka jest chamska, bo pod maską wzrasta jej pewność siebie i mówi pierwsze co przyjdzie jej do głowy nie patrząc, czy kogoś rani i czy inni się z tym zgadzają, jednak tak nie jest. Marinette jest słodka tylko, gdy śpi i, gdy widzi Adriena (bo jest tak jakby w miłosnym transie). Świadczy o tym kilka scen np. w odcinku "Ilustrachor, gdy czarny kot nie patrzy przedrzeźnia go za jego plecami albo wiele razy powtarza, że Adrien jest milion razy przystojniejszy od koteła. Nie waha się również obrażać partnera przy rozmowie z Tikki, jak wtedy, gdy w odcinku "Lalkarka" mówi jej, że absolutnie jej się nie podoba, że "czarny kot będzie buszował w jej pokoju". Oprócz kota obraża też nieustannie Chloe i choć sama zachowuje się gorzej od niej to i tak uważa, że to właśnie Chloe jest najokrutniejszym złem na świecie. Prawda jest jednak inna. 4. Jest wysuszonym listkiem papieru. Śmieszy ją kiedy Chloe cierpi albo gdy łamie serce kotkowi, za to kiedy jej towarzysz wprowadza trochę humoru w ich akcje, ta zaczyna dostawać nerwiy i wzdycha na jego widok jakby był dla niej najstraszliwszym utrapieniem. On nie ma nawet słowa w ich grupie, biedronka nie traktuje go jak przyjaciela, chociaż twierdzi, że nim jest, co więcej nie traktuje go nawet jako partnera albo chociażby pomocnika, tyllko jak niewolnika, który jest na każde jej zawołanie. Nienawidzi żartów kota i nie tylko, ale to, że nie umie opanować się przy Adrienie uważa w 100% za normalne. Oprócz tego nienawidzę też roli dziewczyny w serialu. Wszyscy wokół kochają ją za nic, jest dla nich jakimś Bogiem, a kot, który naprawdę coś robi jest traktowany jako marnego pomocnika i błazna na polu bitwy, a nawet uważany jest za symbol pecha! Nikt nie zwraca wagi na to kto tak naprawdę ich ratuje, bo raz biedronka odpędziła głowę z ciem pod wieżą Eiffla. Wielkie mi halo. Wszędzie widneje twarz biedry, kota prawie nigdzie. Jesy biedroblog, a nie ma bloga o duecie. Czarny kot jest "tłem dla biedronki". Biedronka nie ma pokory, talentu do ratowanian świata, sumienia, zrozumienia, życzliwości, opanowania wielu innych cech, które mieć powinna. Czarnego kota traktuje jak idiotę, niecierpi jego żartów, optymizmu i pozytywnego nastawienia do walki no i ciągle nim pomiata. W Adrienie się zakochała, bo pożyczył jej parasolkę, a w Luce po zagrał dla niej na gitarze. Co to ma być! I to ona ma być największą bohaterką Paryża?!!! I najgorsze jest to, że małe dziewczynki naśladują biedronkę, kupują wszystkie jej figurki, gadżety i akcesoria oraz zachowują się tak jak ona, a potem wyrastają na chamskie egoistki zakochane w Justinie Biebierze i mają cały różowy pokój z jego plakatami!!! To jest patologia. Czy ktoś tu w ogóle nie lubi biedronki?!